I Had a Nightmare
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: Lelouch recalls the night his hatred for Britannia began to take root; and it all started with a glimpse into the future in the form of a nightmare... of himself. No yaoi Now a two-shot with older lulu's POV added! R&R please, sorry I suck at sums.
1. I Had a Nightmare

I Had a Nightmare

By: Ryu-Takehshi

I had a nightmare  
Suzaku-kun, awake!  
Don't disturb our sleeping Nunnally  
But listen for my sake

Please don't laugh at me  
But it was the scariest thing I've seen  
I need to tell someone, you, my best friend  
Of this terrible dream

It was so vivid and so real  
It had seemed so true  
I was pushed and shoved in a sea of adults  
And I didn't know what to do

But I found it all so strange  
No sounds were being made  
As I bumped my way through the crowd  
I saw, they were viewing a small parade

A parade without sound…? I had to wonder  
Did that make any sense?  
I finally got to the front of the crowd  
And saw for myself through the fence

I heard whispers around me  
From some adults who braved  
In trying to break the silence  
To have their opinion made

"The demon emperor…" I heard them say  
"His reign will never cease…"  
"I've heard he kills off entire clans."  
"What happened to world peace?"

The demon emperor…? I wondered  
These are Britannians, aren't they?  
So by emperor, could they mean my father?  
If so, I had more cruel things to say

But no, as I looked out through the fence  
It wasn't my father standing there  
A new emperor stood in his place  
With white robes and raven hair

The whispers around me were getting louder  
Hatred resounding in their voice  
Apparently this emperor was really that bad  
It seemed like hating him was the only choice

I heard things like how evil he was  
Something about capturing his little sister  
That cut me deep. I couldn't believe  
How could he do that to her?

You know me well, Suzaku-kun  
I love my sister more than anything  
You and I both, we're here to protect her  
And she keeps up our hopes with her beautiful dreaming

The hatred from the adults around  
Started growing within me as well  
Britannia had abandoned me, after all  
My hatred began to swell

I never thought it was possible  
An emperor worse than dad…?  
There was no way! I'd fear for the world  
If there was truly someone that bad

That's what scared me – more than anything  
I know it sounds a little weird  
A future world, unlike Nunnally's dreams  
It's something I've secretly feared

It scared me, seriously, Suzaku-kun  
If only you could see  
A world full of hatred, ruled by dictation  
I tell you in truth, it scared me

If this is where the empire is headed  
We have to stop it, you and I  
We can't let this future become reality  
We have to do our best to try

I know that I'm a Britannian prince  
That's something I can never change  
But I will never let Nunnally live in a world  
Where the ruler was this deranged

I **hate** Britannia, you already know  
And this new emperor just makes it worse  
I'll be the black sheep, change things for the better  
And end this Britannian curse

You're looking at me, our eyes are locked  
My friend, we're thinking the same  
You and I will change the world  
And they'll all be calling our names

We'll make sure this demonic emperor  
Never becomes the truth  
We'll make Nunnally's world of love and peace  
Where everyone has self-worth

So please, I know you'll help me  
So that nightmare will never rise  
We'll break Britannia before it happens  
Before _that_ emperor even tries

Suzaku-kun, I had a nightmare  
And I can feel my adrenaline rush  
To stop the demon emperor and grant Nunnally's wish  
Britannia I will crush!

* * *

Just something I thought of when I saw this picture (I seem to be getting lots of inspiration from those nowadays) of young Lelouch holding the zero helmet. I actually really liked how this turned out, but what did you think of it? (Btw, "In Memory Of" has not been forgotten and will be updated this weekend) Review please, and thanks for reading.

~ Ryu-Takehshi


	2. I am the Nightmare

I am the Nightmare  
By: Ryu-Takehshi

I had always hated Britannia  
And, even now, the hate's still there  
The hurt of being abandoned  
It was all too much to bear

Long ago, in another time  
I remember crystal clear  
The dream that had ignited the hate  
The first dream that made me fear

Fear for the world, my family and friends  
It was all too familiar to me  
I recall the nightmare that opened my eyes  
And began to let me see

See how the world was changing and morphing  
Being twisted into something strange  
It wasn't the way I envisioned the world  
So I needed to stop that change

The night I had that horrible dream  
I had awaken Suzaku, my best friend  
I relayed the events and told him my plan  
How it wasn't the way things would end

I had seen what tyranny was in that dream  
Dictation, resent, and despair  
An imbalanced world where trust was unheard of  
And everything was unjust and unfair

It all began with _that_ emperor  
The one I had seen in my dream  
The horrible one that killed disobeyers  
Before they had the chance to scream

He was truly the demon emperor  
That's what I called him as a child  
_He_ was the one I wanted to stop  
Ever since I was long before exiled

Even more than I hated my father  
That demon emperor was worse  
I remember telling Suzaku that night  
We would break the Britannian curse

Today I stand on my platform  
Riding through my silent parade  
I understand now, what didn't make sense  
Why there was no sound being made

My white robes and my raven hair  
Flowed along with the wind  
I knew, at any moment now  
I would be time to atone for my sins

My beautiful younger sister  
My dear, my sweet Nunnally  
She is shackled, captured right below  
Probably thinking of her hatred for me

I love my sister more than anything  
I've done everything for the girl  
And after this, she'll have the chance to live  
In her peaceful, dreamt-up world

The silence is now breaking  
Over the horizon, a dark figure is shown  
His dark attire in contrast to mine  
I can hear their calls: "It's Zero!"

I feigned my surprise, but smirked on the inside  
Everything was going as planned  
For behind the mask that I had once wore  
Stood a very trusted man

I remember telling him years ago  
That we were thinking the same  
He agreed to help me and that together we'd rise  
And everyone would be cheering our names

I guess things strayed a little off course  
He'd become my enemy after all  
But now that my requiem was set to begin  
I knew it wasn't _our_ names they would call

He jumped at me and I pulled a gun  
So our plan would be easily bought  
But, after all, the only ones who can shoot  
Are the people prepared to be shot

This was the nightmare I had seen  
The one that had started the fear  
Before all the plans, the contract, the geass  
And now, the demon emperor's end was here

Right before he plunged his sword  
I smiled outwardly  
For I had finished what I wanted since years ago  
To stop the demon emperor: Me

* * *

Well, I didn't intend for another chapter, but the thought came to me at like 1:00 this morning. It's a little shorter than last chapter but I really like it from older Lelouch's perspective and clashing with the content from the last poem. I've been on something of a code geass spree for awhile now - I've already drawn C.C. like four times, and I drew my inspiration for these poems once: young lelouch holding the Zero mask. Anyway, if I get any more ideas in _poetic_ form, they'll go up in this story but, for now, I'll leave it at that. Please review~! ^_^  
(In Memory Of, Chapter 44 is in progress.)


End file.
